List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. The Duplication Spell Incantation:(Edge-bono-u-toosis) The Do-over spell Incantation: "McReary Timereary (Mc-Rear-e Time-rear-e) The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "transport-ium-next-orbit-orium" transportium nextorbitorium Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket" The Pancake Spell Incantation: "Com - may - kus - Pan - cak - us" Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Makes them say what people are thinking, first used by Alex in "Alex's Choice" Serving Wench Spell Incantation: "Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a great serving wench" Reverse Incantation: "Take this girl who is a great surving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench! Super Hearing Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Animation Spell Incantation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Gerribay Imobilitay" Incantation2: "Murrieta Animata Grande" Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: "From your chin to your nose an elephant trunk grows." Never Quit Spell Incantation: "Screapolitty NoQuitty" Hi. omg so many noobs like this show lol jk ''' Water Drainage Spell '''Incantation: "Dehidratus lugates Apeus Escapeus" Power Suspending Spell" " you acted with no responsibility so say good bye to your magical ability" used to suspend wizards powers Revolving Head Spell '''Incantation:' "Cranium Revolveous"' Mail Spell '''Incantation' "Mailious Spontainious"(then say the first and last name of the person, place, or thing you want to mail it to.) Mind Erasing Spell '''Incantation: "Cerabellum Erasis"' = The charm spell to make you better at sports '''Incantation:' "Tomnunan Kenisis"' '''Used By:' Justin and Alex Russo''' Description:'''you can charm a baseball to become better at the sport Freeze Frame Spell Incatation: Gialsjay Timesday Effect: Freezes time as long as you can hop on one leg Used by'''Justin Russo and Alex Russo picture spell '''Spell: Figures with faces step out of your places Reverse: Figures with faces go back in your places (say the name and the place and the year) No Gravity Spell Spell: Havity no Gravity Description: you have no gravity. you can walk up walls, and do cool things like that. Penatratable Spell incantation: "Go Through, Moe Through" Description: Allows an object to become penatratebale(able to go through things)for a half an hour (30 mins.) Transfiguration Spell spell: This ('' animal,object,ect'') is now not, a (animal,object,ect) should fill its slot. Transporting 10 feet Away Spell spell: "Threemetris Mobetris" (thee-meet-res moe-beet-rius) Turning Heads Around Spell : Carainiom Revalveus (Cor-An-iem-re-valve-es) Body Switching Spell incantation:(names of the two people being switched)cambia corporum meum copora sua nominavi ( but you have to switch back before the sun sets) swictch me with until I say bold and hate Genie Lamp Spell Incantation: We are not small and teeny weeny, take us inside to see the genie Reverse Incantation: We are now small and teeny weeny, we are done visiting the genie knigt Sweater Appearing Spell Incantation: Cashmearus Appearus Chocolate Spell Incantation:Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia! Enter the movie"Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2" Incatation:I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into "Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2"